One problem faced by users of fragrances, such as perfume or cologne is to wear a fragrance that is emitted at the desired level over an extended period. Applying an amount of a fragrance, such as perfume, directly to the skin such that the initial desired level of fragrance is achieved usually results in inadequate levels after a period of time as short as two hours. By applying a greater amount to compensate for this loss, the initial level of fragrance is overpowering while the duration of the desired level is only extended for a short time period.
The prior art reveals some attempts at the solution to this or related problems. It is well known that various solid substrates such as waxes or polymeric materials have been impregnated with fragrance and used as room air fresheners. A process for the manufacture of a foam containing a particulate filler and a fragrance is described in UK Patent application 2 034 728 entitled "Polyurethane Foam Products Having Controlled-release Fragrance". European Patent application number 65309014.0 of Charbonneau entitled "Pad Fragrance Sampling Device" relates to microencapsulated materials used in creating samples of fragrance which are released by pulling apart a layer. The fragrance is then simultaneously temporally applied in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,690 of Szycher et al. describes a multi-layer perfume patch member for timed release of fragrance. It is intended that the user adhere this patch to the skin by a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive to emit a desired level of fragrance outwardly away from the skin of the user and directly from the perfume patch, over an extended period by a controlled time-release mechanism.
However, in Szycher '690, the fragrance is emitted directly from the perfume patch to the ambient air, and does not make direct contact with the skin. The scent is therefore identical to that of an open bottle of the same fragrance, which can be sometimes quite pungent.
The chemistry of perfumes is such that they smell different on different people depending on several individual parameters. For example, it has been found that personal pH balance, composition of body oils, and even diet have an effect on the smell sensation evoked by a particular perfume on a particular person, when that perfume is applied directly to the skin and mixes directly with body oils of the user. Some perfumeries even perform a pH test on a customer as a starting point in helping with initial perfume selection. It is therefore well know that perfume as applied to skin smells distinctly different from the smell of an open bottle of the same perfume, since the user's body oils soften the pungent odor of the perfume so that when emitted the smell of the perfume is muted and more pleasant. A favorite perfume is often the result of much individual testing and personal experience.
The prior art does not provide a solution to the dilemma of a consumer attempting to find a method of using their favorite perfumes in such a manner as to provide their familiar scent in a muted odor over an extended period within a range of acceptable potency.